


these photographs make you

by kihyxns



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Fluff, M/M, artist!jaebum, good little memories, my favourite ship, photographer!yugyeom, sad jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: Yugyeom's photography project revolves around Jaebum, maybe his life does a little bit too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i dug this old gem up from my old works, and decided to add a little plus change the ship. i'm sorry its so short, i wrote this nearly a year ago so i'm also sorry if its not up to my usual standards. i just thought it was too good not to post! jaeyeom is my favourite ship ever so here we go. 
> 
> triggers: depression (also referred as 'the black) 
> 
> please please comment and leave kudos, you guys are the reason i keep writing! enjoy!!

Time flowed slowly for Jaebum. Seconds bled into minutes, minutes bled into hours and hours bled into days. Jaebum was a mess of empty emotions and unkempt hair. 

Yugyeom held the constellations in this eyes. His camera hung heavy around his neck, delicate touches guided his hands as he snapped a shot of Jaebum. His hands were worn with years of experience, while his mind was still open to new phases of photography. 

It had been nine months since Yugyeom had started taking pictures of Jaebum, everyday, for a photography project. University hit hard and Jaebum was the only one Yugyeom spent enough time with to capture everyday. He enjoyed it and Jaebum didn't really care anymore. They were used to each other. 

At first it started off amazing. Jaebum was out everyday creating breathtaking art pieces in solitary landscapes. That soon changed. Days spent locked inside his own mind, Jaebum had fallen deep into the depths of his own depression. Soon enough Yugyeom's stunning photography turned from masterful candids in beautiful backdrops to depressing shots of dark rooms and sunken faces. 

Jaebum had accidentally dragged Yugyeom into the black while he was immersed within it. Yugyeom was walking around with a heart as heavy as steel and a head as clouded as the Scottish weather. 

But Jaebum was determined to fly again. To shed all the black that had coated his wings for far too many days. The first step was getting up and out of bed. Raking a warm hand through his knotty hair, he stands and stretches, slowly making his way into the kitchen. Yugyeom is stood at the counter, his back to the door. Jaebum takes a quick guess into what he's doing, which is probably making something for breakfast. He leans against the doorway, admiring Yugyeom's strong back and shoulders. He can just feel everything start to click back into place again. 

Yugyeom is more than surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap lightly around his waist. He flinched slightly but quickly relaxed as he realised it was Jaebum. He rests his hands on Jaebum's, leaning back slightly into his chest. 

"Good morning," Yugyeom smiles, the warm in his voice so apparent. 

"Morning Yugyeomie," Jaebum replies, tiredness still stuck in his voice. 

"Did you sleep well?" Yugyeom asks, hoping the answer is yes. 

"Yeah actually, have you got uni today?" Jaebum asks, sort of wanting for Yugyeom to say no so they can have a lazy day. 

"Yes, more photography stuff," Yugyeom sighs, it's been quite a struggle recently. 

"You don't sound well," Jaebum says, slightly concerned. 

"I'm good, just a little artistically drained right now," Yugyeom replies, turning around in Jaebum's arms. He sits his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, resting his chin on his head. 

"I hope it gets better," Jaebum wishes, resting his head gently in the juncture of Yugyeom's shoulder. They stand for a while, letting the embrace wash away their worries for a little. 

"Hyung, I really really have to leave now," Yugyeom chucked as Jaebum tries to keep him back. He eventually lets go and waves Yugyeom out the flat with a kiss. Jaebum is sad to see him go but he was just as adamant on him coming home to a new piece of art. 

The sounds of delicate brush strokes and calm music filled the small apartment effortlessly. Jaebum had found a picture of him and Yugyeom as the background of Yugyeom's large desktop, printed it out and had attached it to his canvas. 

Honestly, it had taken him a while to get back into the swing of things, the small pile of paper in and around the bin proved that, yet he'd recreated the photo to near perfection. After being required to stare at the photo for a couple hours Jaebum really understood why it was one of Yugyeom's favourites. 

-

It had been a long day and a long night. The abandoned motorway seemed to stretch out in front of them for miles. Yugyeom was minutes away from falling asleep in the passenger seat where he resided. Jaebum had smiled at the sight of Yugyeom's hands slowly going slack and his eyes carefully closing shut. He kept his hands steady on the wheel and continued to drive into the morning. 

They were getting close to home. Yugyeom was still dead to the world every though it had been hours since he first fell asleep. Jaebum had had the insight to stop after an hour and place him across the back seats, knowing he'd be grumpy if he woke with a sore back from sleeping upright. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, painting the sky with pinks and oranges so delicate he thought they would disappear if he looked away. Believing this would actually happen he pulled into a service station situated along the coast. He brought Yugyeom and himself a coffee before waking him up, already knowing he couldn't survive without his early morning caffeine fix. Yugyeom gratefully took the hot beverage before wrapping a blanket around himself and stepping out of the car. His arms rested on a barrier that separated them from the powerful ocean. Yugyeom held his camera firmly in his hands as he took a couple of photos of the landscape, but he was mainly taking sneaky shots of Jaebum. 

Eventually Jaebum noticed and pulled him over to where he was admiring the morning sky. He placed his coffee down and took the beloved camera out Yugyeom's rough hands. Taking the blanket off of Yugyeom's warm shoulders, he drapes the blanket over them both, wrapping the strap of the camera around his hands. Yugyeom smiled broadly as he realised what Jaebum was going to do. He placed his hands on Jaebum's shoulders and smiled as bright as the sun at the camera. They had a good day all in all. 

-

Jaebum can't help but think of that moment whenever he feels hopeless. It's filled with such happiness and love that it never fails to make him feel even the smallest shred of emotion on days he didn't think such a thing was possible. So when Yugyeom comes back home after a tiring day of English lectures and his photography teacher drilling into them how important this project was, seeing Jaebum painting again helps him shed some of the black that has been plastered onto his body. 

Yugyeom was extremely careful not to alert Jaebum to his presence as soon as his eyes glanced over at him. He frantically grabbed his camera out of its case to take a picture. Yugyeom just knew that things were going to get better. 

-

Three months had passed. Yugyeom had taken the last photo of the project. In the end he named it 'out of the black'. He'd showed every picture to Jaebum. There was a distinct lack of colour and happiness in the middle of the piece of portfolio Yugyeom had produced. The start was a mess of light pinks and oranges, the middle was a distress call filled with greys and blacks while the end was a mixture of the spectrum.

Jaebum admits that things were a bit shaky in the first couple weeks. He secluded himself away from the outside world, forcing Yugyeom's photography into another phase of shades of black and blues. Soon he got better and thing turned from black into delicate pinks and oranges, violent and intense reds, deep purples and light blues danced, woven into the background of his work. 

Jaebum seemed to get happier and happier in each photo that went by. His smile grew wider while his shoulders had stopped carrying the weight of the world on them. He went back to sitting in café's, reading in libraries, watching sinking horizons, being next to Yugyeom's side. All of it rushed back to him as soon as he shed the black. 

Yugyeom took one last look over the project before he retires to bed. He decides after much debate with himself that the last photo is his favourite. He had fell asleep on Jaebum's chest, the blanket half on him, his hand clasped around Jaebum's hand. Jaebum had curled his arm around him and had managed to interlink hands with him before he properly fell asleep. Yugyeom being Yugyeom had his camera with him at all times and had someone angled it just well enough to take a decent photo of mainly Jaebum. Yugyeom had printed out and pinned it to the wall of their bedroom. Sure, the landlord wouldn't like the ugly mark it left behind, but just being able to see Jaebum whenever he was working was worth it. 

_Click. Click. Click. Sent._ He'd get the project back in a couple days, whether the results were good or not. This time his professor had promised to send the portfolio off to a company if it was that good enough. Yugyeom sighed, doubting if that would ever happen to him. He sat, cross legged, near the top of the bed, looking down on Jaebum's sleepy face. 

"Don't worry, I just know you'll get your photos sent off this time,' Jaebum stated hazily, his voice dripping with sleep. 

"Why? How?" Yugyeom yawned doubtingly. 

"I don't know why, I just have a feeling," Jaebum confirmed again. 

"If you have a feeling that's good enough for me," Yugyeom smiled brightly. 

"One question, why did you name it **'out of the black'**?" Jaebum asks. 

"Because you literally emerged out of the black," he pointed to his desktop, "these photographs make you," 

Jaebum smiled lightly as his response, weaving his arms gently around Yugyeom's waist and pulling him down to his level. Yugyeom laughed happily, letting Jaebum throw the covers over his cold body. Jaebum sits up a little, positioning Yugyeom in his lap, allowing the taller boy to rest his tired head on his collarbones. 

"This project has been a long time coming," Jaebum whispers gently, his eyes focused on Yugyeom's near sleeping state. 

"Twelve months in the making no less," Yugyeom hazily smiles, tiredness dripping into his system slowly. 

"It's been worth every moment, every photograph. Every second I got to spend with you was so, so worth it," Jaebum gushes, running a smooth hand up and down Yugyeom's back. 

"I loved every moment too, one day I'll do it again," Yugyeom promises, concreting the idea. 

Jaebum just presses a soft kiss on Yugyeom's forehead, knowing that he's succumb to the pull of exhaustion. He poured his mind, heart and soul into his project and Jaebum just can't wait for him to get some decent rest without worrying for once. He sits awake for a little, admiring the slow and steady breaths Yugyeom takes, how his hands is interlinked with Jaebum's own. They both know it's been one long, hard year, and as Jaebum sinks slowly under the covers, getting fully into bed, he realises that he would never want to spend it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy? if so leave a comment and kudos, i really really appreciate it!!


End file.
